


Relax, Sunshine

by anyrei, mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cheap Excuses, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, My Co-Author Forces Me To Invent Tags, Oral Sex, Picnics, Romance, Season/Series 12, Smut, Then 18k Words Happened, Top Dean, Vacation, We Can't Do Short, We Intended This To Be a Short Story, but not really, i think I'm done now, pretend husbands, safe sex, spa weekend, the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: What does a minor car crash, a scheming teenager, a relaxing spa weekend, and a picnic with ants have in common? The answer is a fluff ton of Destiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/gifts).



> This is for our most amazingly faithful and unwavering reader/commenter/friend tfw_cas. Girl, you are such an amazing support, your comments give us life and to show you our appreciation, we wanted to thank you with the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff.
> 
> Comments on a fanfiction to fanfic authors is a powerful thing. And you, as readers, are the ones with that power. There are aspects of any fandom that tends to draw more love, support, appreciation, and deservedly so. Fanfiction is not among them. There are some amazing fics out there that have such little acknowledgement in comparison to some of the bigger, more well known stories. The majority of writers in any fandom will put their blood, sweat, tears, and heart into their work. And usually for a handful of kudos and a smattering of comments. And I can tell you, we appreciate and treasure every single damn one of those comments and kudos. We've been fortunate in having several amazing and regular commenters on our works, we are very lucky. 
> 
> To have someone show you persistent and faithful love, chapter after chapter, fic after fic, well. It's magic. Thank you tfw_cas for making that magic happen for us.
> 
>  **Edited to add** : We now have a joint tumblr for our writing. If you find yourselves amused by our antics or simply are just bored, follow us [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!

**Relax, Sunshine**

By anyrei & mugglerock for tfw_cas

* * *

 

 

Dean pulled up in front of the autobody shop, already willing away the impending headache. Claire had texted him a 911 and begged him to meet her at this address. She’d borrowed Cas’s car earlier that day. He may not have been a rocket scientist, but he could put two and two together.

 

The blonde girl was pacing back and forth in front of the dilapidated sign and he parked Baby in an open spot near the shop. Taking a deep breath, Dean pulled the key out of the ignition and made his way to Claire, “The hell happened?”

 

“Um… nothing…” Claire tried, “Much?”

 

Dean gave her an unamused look, “How dumb do you think I am?”

 

Claire held up her hands in a placating gesture, “Look, you have to help me! Cas will kill me or worse! Please! I swear that tree came out of nowhere!”

 

“Alright, Crazy. First, you need to calm down, and second, I need you to be completely honest with me. Were you drunk or texting while driving?” His tone was firm and the most serious even he’d ever heard it.

 

Claire bit her lower lip and looked to the ground. Her voice was quiet, “Texting…”

 

Dean glared at her, “You’re damn lucky to be alive, or that you didn’t kill someone else. What were you thinking, Claire?! What would you have done if that tree had been a kid, huh?”

 

Claire sighed, “I know, I know. I already feel horrible about it. I know that was a stupid thing to do! I was so nervous, about… this thing I wanted to do and shit… I just didn’t think.”

 

He was a little taken aback. Dean had actually expected her usual bullshit excuses and counter arguments to try and explain why what she did was necessary. Letting out a long suffering sigh, Dean nodded his head slightly, “Fine, I’ll help you keep this from Cas on one condition...”

 

She looked up timidly, “What?”

 

“Texting and driving stops. You’re gonna promise me you will never do it again and if I find out you broke that promise, I’m going straight to Cas…”

 

Claire sighed, “I’ll just turn off my phone whenever I drive in the future. Deal.”

 

Dean smiled, “Alright, so what’s the plan?”

 

Claire looked back at the shop for a moment, “They told me they need the weekend to fix the truck. So, you need to distract Cas for that amount of time, so he won’t miss his car.”

 

“How the hell am I supposed to distract him for a weekend? Lock him in my room and put him in front of Netflix in the hopes he won’t notice time has passed?”

 

Claire shook her head, “No, I actually have something for you. I won this thing on the radio. It’s a relaxing spa weekend for couples. I mean, of course you  _ aren’t  _ a couple, but you could go with him anyway… like a bro-date.”

 

Dean shook his head. Bro-date? Couples retreat? The headache that had started earlier was now becoming more and more pronounced. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “You want me to take Cas on a romantic getaway? You know how weird that is, right?”

 

Claire gave him a pointed look, “Only if you make it weird, duh. I was going to ask my friend Lisa to go with me. No big deal. Like I said, it doesn’t have to be romantic.” Suddenly she smirked, “Unless you want it to be…”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Trust me, the last thing you want is for Cas and me to hook up, cuz I tend to be  _ honest  _ with people I’m dating…” He countered with his own pointed look.

 

“Ugh, not fair, Hasselhoff. So, will you do it? I’m sure he’ll be happy to spend time with you. I mean, when was the last time you had a vacation? I bet Cas has never even had one! Just imagine, living for a billion years and never getting a chance to have a vacation. That’s so sad!”

 

The kid had a point. Shit, the last time he had a vacation had been with freakin’ Crowley when he was a damn demon. He had no idea about Cas. It honestly did sound kind of nice. Dean let out a sigh of acquiescence, “Fine, if the place has booze I’m in…”

 

“Yes!” Claire jumped up and hugged Dean for a moment, before she awkwardly shifted away and punched his elbow playfully, “Cool. Thanks, Dean.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas looked up from the book he was reading when Dean and Claire came down the stairs of the bunker. He stood up, straightening his trenchcoat, “You’re back, good. It’s time for me to go.”

 

Claire exchanged a weird look with Dean, “No, wait. Dean has something planned, actually. So, you can’t go anywhere.”

 

She nudged him and he gave her a small scowl before turning to address Cas, “Uh… yeah. I got this spa deal and figured you’d like a break? Maybe go with me?” Dean’s cheeks heated in apparent embarrassment, his ineloquence rather endearing, considering the hunter was usually so sure of himself.

 

Cas squinted his eyes in suspicion, because it wasn’t like Dean at all to suggest something like that, “Where is this coming from? You never want to go with me anywhere.”

 

Claire cleared her throat, “Well, we thought, well  _ Dean  _ thought… that you know... both of you could use some time to relax. So, I won this thing for a spa weekend, which is for couples and since I don’t have anyone to go with I gave it to Dean and he wants to take you. Because, let’s face it, you both need some time off to relax.”

 

“I’m an angel. I don’t need to relax,” Cas stated dryly.

 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, “How would you know? You never stop going, you're always running off, maybe you  _ could  _ relax if you gave it a damn try.”

 

Cas frowned, “I’m sure I will feel relaxed when I’ve found Kelly. The nephilim will be dangerous, and not only to her.” 

 

Dean sighed, “Look, she's got at least six more months before it's born, you can take a damn weekend off, besides, when was the last time we both did something together? Just as friends, no case involved?”

 

Cas thought about it.

 

Dean nodded in affirmation of his silence, “See you can't even reme – ”

 

“Seven years, five months, seventeen days, nine hours and twenty three minutes ago,” He finally answered, interrupting Dean.

 

Dean appeared taken aback, but expression even more resolute, “See? It's been way too long.”

 

Cas sighed in defeat, “You’re right. I… I would like to spend some time with you, Dean.”

 

That earned him a genuine smile, “Cool, I'll just grab some stuff and we can be on the road in less than an hour?”

 

“Do I need to take anything with me?” Cas looked down at what he was wearing. He still hadn’t bothered to get a change of clothes for himself.

 

“I could grab you some of my stuff, unless you wanna stop somewhere and grab yourself some regular clothes?” Dean offered.

 

“Since you always complain about my attire, maybe we could use this opportunity to get some new clothes for me. You could help me choose if you want.”

 

Dean shrugged, “Sure, why not? Haven’t had a pretty woman montage since…” He looked a little sad then, quickly schooling his features back into a cocky grin, “Anyway, I’ll be right back.”

 

Cas gave Claire a confused look, watching how she rocked back and forth on her tiptoes. “That was very nice of you to give Dean this trip. I’m glad he’s taking some time off for a vacation.”

 

Claire shrugged, “That’s me. Totally altruistic.” 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean decided Target would probably be the best bet to find Cas some normal clothes that wouldn’t break the bank. Not that it was his money either way, but might as well be nice to the poor bastard whose identity he stole. So, that’s how he found himself, carrying an armful of different clothes, and following Cas to the changing rooms. 

 

Cas grabbed a few of the clothes from his arm and ducked into one of the rooms, while Dean moved to sit on one of the benches across from the many doors. He never imagined he’d find himself pulling the pocket book holding move, especially not with Cas. It was weird, but then, they were about to spend a weekend at a couples spa retreat, so what the hell was normal for them anyway?

 

At least he could count on Cas to not ask him to play random 80’s songs while he tried on the different outfits. Dean would never get why chicks liked shopping, it was so damn boring. Suddenly the door to Cas’s changing room opened and the guy stepped out, shirtless, wearing a pair of damn skinny jeans. 

 

His brain short-circuited. Why the hell was Cas shirtless? And where did the dude get that kind of tone? And where the hell did he find a pair of skinny jeans? Dean was pretty sure he’d steered them clear from the hipster shit. His mouth felt weirdly dry as he tried to swallow and suddenly it was way warmer than it had been a few seconds prior. “Uh… Cas? Why are you half naked?”

 

Cas gave him a sheepish look while he chewed on his lower lip, “Dean, I need your help. These jeans are too tight and I can’t get them off.”

 

Dean was torn between laughing out right at his friend, and feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. Half-naked Cas was making his stomach do weird flippy things, a fully-naked Cas would probably kill him. He took a deep breath and bit his lip to stop the urge to freakin’ giggle. Laying the other clothes down, he approached Cas and closed the door behind him as they stepped into the changing room.

 

Suddenly, he was feeling a little claustrophobic, their four by four trap closing in on him. Cas was staring at him expectantly and Dean let out a shaky breath as his hands made their way to the buttons of the jeans. After finally yanking the last one open, Dean gripped each side of the material at Cas’s hips and yanked down, only getting to the mid thigh.  _ Son of a bitch, the hell was this material made of? _

 

Dean got down on his knees, hooking a thumb in between the material and Cas’s legs, as he proceeded to shimmy the damn things down his friend’s legs; resolutely not staring at the plain grey boxer shorts in front of him, or any other part of his friend really. He had to fight the urge to close his eyes.

 

Finally, after what felt like an hour, but was probably closer to five minutes, they’d successfully freed one of Cas’s legs. Dean pulled on the collar of his own shirt, attempting to get some air to the heated skin beneath. This tiny little box was getting hotter and hotter by the second. Dean turned to look up, eyes being met with a weirdly hooded looking gaze. He must be imagining things. Cas had clearly lost oxygen to the brain and was on the verge of passing out, the guy probably didn’t even know what lust was.

 

“Uh… Think you can pull the last leg out, or do you uh… still need my help?” Dean hated that his voice broke when he asked. Apparently, he was still going through puberty...

 

Cas nodded slowly, “The leg was the actual problem, I think. These jeans are a death trap.”

 

Dean chuckled, trying to mask his serious nervousness. “What the fuck possessed you to grab skinny jeans anyway?” He asked as he started shimmying the other pant leg down.

 

“I thought they would fit,” Cas shrugged and looked away for a moment. Dean knew there was more to the story, but he chose to ignore it.

 

“Yeah, maybe if you were an emaciated twelve year old,” He smiled and whooped in triumph when he finally yanked the offending material from his friend’s leg. “Take that, you bastardized excuse for jeans!”

 

Cas gave Dean a grateful smile, “Thank you for saving me. Maybe we should exorcise them.”

 

Dean draped the jeans over the door before he started reciting an exorcism in Latin. He really hoped that the rooms next to theirs were empty, otherwise they’d probably get kicked out of Target for practising satanism… Standing up, he placed a hand on the material, closing his eyes in feigned psychic reading. Dean turned back to Cas and grinned, “You’re safe now, they can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

“You’re my hero, Dean,” Cas responded dryly, but Dean could see the little smile tugging at his lips.

 

Dean chuckled, sharing in the moment of levity with his friend. It had been far too damn long since he’d gotten to be so silly. Eyes darting over Cas’s face, he was a little taken aback. He’d never noticed just how blue the dude’s eyes were. Like, movie blue, no one alive had eyes that color. Suddenly he felt the heat of the room start to overwhelm him. Letting out a nervous cough, Dean averted his gaze, “Uh… I’ll let you finish now.”

 

“Okay…” Cas’s voice sounded low and a bit out of breath, which didn’t do anything to lessen the tension between them. “Do you have a favorite shirt of those I should try on first?”

 

Dean grabbed a simple dark grey t-shirt with some random design on it. He handed it to Cas, “The color suits you…” Dean tried to will away the heat burning the tips of his ears for saying something so… lame.

 

When Cas took the t-shirt from him their hands touched for a moment. Cas’s finger caressed over Dean’s hand and his friend smiled at him, “Thank you.”

 

Dean gave him an awkward and nervous smile in return, nodding dumbly as he exited the changing room, trying to calm his heart rate down and quell the weird tingling he was feeling after Cas touched his hand. Pressing himself against the closed changing room door, he exhaled softly. The hell was going on with him? Maybe he was coming down with something. Yeah. That must be it.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

After a five hour drive to Pleasanton, Kansas, they finally arrived at the spa lodge. Even though Cas was used to long drives in the car now, he was still happy every time he got the chance to stretch his legs. 

 

The house was beautiful, located outside of any form of civilization, on a hill overviewing the rural landscape of Kansas. Bees and butterflies flew around them using the last rays of sunshine to land on the beautiful assortment of different wild flowers planted around the lodge.

 

Dean handed Cas his duffel bag from the trunk before he followed the hunter to the entrance to check in. Cas looked around and tried to take the atmosphere in. Everything about this place emanated warmth and calmness. He loved how many plants decorated the lobby, the colors a stark contrast to the dark wooden walls in the room. 

 

A woman with long blonde hair greeted them with a friendly smile, “Welcome to Cedar Crest Lodge. My name is Linda. Do you have a reservation?”

 

Dean gave her a charming smile as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her, “Yeah, contest winners, it should be under Winchester.”

 

The woman looked at her computer screen and smiled, “Yes, Dean and Castiel Winchester. You are in the Country Meadow Room. If you follow me, I’ll show you to it so you can settle in.”

 

For a moment Cas gave Dean a questioning look that the hunter pointedly ignored. 

 

They followed the woman outside again and to the other side of the lot. “Your package includes a three-course dinner delivered to your room tonight and I’ll leave you with a brochure for all of the activities that are included in your weekend here. Breakfast is also delivered to your room. If you have any questions, you can call me or find me at the reception desk.”

 

“Thank you, Linda.” Dean nodded at her before she opened the door to their room and handed Dean the key.

 

“I wish you both a nice, relaxing weekend.” 

 

Cas looked after her for a moment before his attention snapped back to Dean when the hunter made a surprised noise. Cas followed him in the room, but couldn’t spot the reason for Dean’s surprise. The room was beautiful though, painted in muted colors that matched the dark wooden floor and furniture, accentuated by a paneled stone wall behind the king-size bed. 

 

Oh. Maybe that was the reason for Dean’s surprise. Of course it would be just one bed. Since Cas didn’t sleep, he wondered why Dean would have a problem with that. 

 

Cas’s thoughts were interrupted by a low whistle from the hunter when he inspected the bathroom. Cas stepped next to him and raised an eyebrow when he spotted the large shower and the corner whirlpool tub. Even though he didn’t need to shower or bathe anymore, he knew he would definitely make use of this. 

 

“Dude, I think this bathroom is bigger than my room…” His tone was slightly awed.

 

Cas nodded slowly, “You might be right. I wonder if the water pressure is as good as it is in the bunker.”

 

Dean grinned, “Can’t wait to test that theory.” He turned around and cried out another, “Dude!” Dean approached the table set near the window, grabbing a porcelain dish with chocolate covered strawberries, “This place is awesome.”

 

Cas nodded, dropping his duffel bag on the floor, “It was nice of Claire to give this to us.”

 

“Yeah, hate to admit it, but that was cool of her…”

 

“Look, there is even…” Cas pulled a bottle from an ice bucket on the table, “Champagne.”

 

Dean grinned, he caught sight of two flutes and grabbed them, sidling up to Cas. He handed one to him, then darted into the bathroom, coming out holding a face towel. He took the bottle from Cas’s hands and proceeded to pop the cork. Dean chuckled as he poured the champagne into their flutes, before grabbing his own and tapping it against Cas’s. “Here’s to a relaxing weekend, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled at him, loving how relaxed Dean already seemed. He couldn’t imagine anyone more deserving of this than Dean. “Thank you for bringing me with you.”

 

“Well, you  _ are  _ a Winchester, so…” Dean chuckled.

 

Cas shrugged, looking out of the window, “I would have thought you would ask Sam.”

 

“Nah, he’s too tall to be my pretend husband for a weekend…” He smirked.

 

“I guess that makes me lucky for being almost your size,” Cas couldn’t help but smirk back. He went to the night table to pick up the brochure. “We can do a picnic tomorrow. I’ve never done that before.”

 

That was probably the thing he was most excited for. He always wanted to watch ants carrying away food. 

 

Dean sidled up next to him and peeked over his shoulder to look at the pamphlet, “Oh, man. Swedish massages.” He smiled at Cas, “I’m not sure I’m gonna want to go home after this…”

 

Cas smiled again, feeling more happy than usual with Dean so relaxed around him, “Do you think they’ll let us stay if we ask nicely?”

 

“Sure, if we drop a couple grand…”

 

“And your charming smile,” Cas added with a teasing smile.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Nah, that smile is just reserved for the ladies.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Linda is a lady,” Cas pointed out, not sure why he felt slightly disappointed by Dean’s words.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure if I tried to put the moves on her, she’d kick us out cuz I’m a dirty cheater…”

 

Cas tilted his head, “But you’re not in a relationship…”

 

_ “I  _ know that and  _ you  _ know that, but as far as she knows, you’re my husband.” 

 

Cas frowned when he felt his heart stumble at Dean’s words. He rubbed his chest thoughtfully, wondering why his body was reacting in such a way, “Would you join me on a walk through the garden after dinner?”

 

Dean smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean was going to have to do something nice for Claire. He knew he agreed to deceive Cas for a weekend to keep her secret, but they probably could have done that anywhere. It was a real nice place, and they were basically getting catered to the whole weekend. Dean could get used to this.

 

After the waitstaff brought in all of the courses for their dinner and laid it out on the table, he and Cas took a seat across from each other. There were several amazing looking appetizers, like bruschetta and calamari. A real nice looking pheasant cooked in sage and basil on a bed of greens, perfectly arranged vegetables and a potato au gratin for starch. Finally, a tiramisu for dessert. 

 

Dean grabbed one of the bruschetta and stuffed it into his mouth. He wasn’t usually one for the fancier foods, but damn. It was delicious. That’s when he noticed Cas was just sitting there, staring at the food, but making no attempt at trying it. “Not even gonna try it?”

 

Cas looked at him for a moment before he took a bruschetta and bit carefully into it. He frowned and put in on the table, still chewing slowly. Dean watched him for a moment, especially when Cas avoided looking at him, staring out of the window instead of continuing to eat the appetizer.

 

“All molecule-y?” Dean asked, feeling really bad for his friend in that moment.

 

Cas looked down and nodded, “Being human had some really nice perks.”

 

Dean chuckled, “Being an angel does, too…”

 

“I miss food, though. I don’t miss sleeping…” He snatched a tomato piece from the bruschetta and ate it with a thoughtful look, “It’s better when I eat the ingredients separated from each other.”

 

That made Dean feel pleasantly warmer, knowing that maybe he could share this with his friend, even if the guy would look like a toddler taking apart his food. Grabbing a piece of the calamari, he hummed thoughtfully around the damn good fish, before saying, “Not sure how we’ll make it work with the dessert, but push comes to shove, that’ll just mean more for me.” He winked.

 

“I think you may have to sacrifice yourself and eat that all on your own.”

 

Dean grinned, “I’ll gladly take that hit for you, buddy.”

 

“That’s incredibly selfless of you,” Cas stated with a grin, eating a piece of the bread.

 

“That’s the kind of friend I am, selfless, I’ll do whatever it takes to save you from the molecules.”

 

“Molecules taste disgusting.”

 

Dean pulled a face after eating a piece of calamari, this time dipped in the sauce they provided. It was really gross, sort of tasting like black liquorice. He grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe the taste off of his tongue, before pointing to the dish, “So is that. Don’t try that…”

 

Of course Cas had to dip a piece of bread into it and try it. He pulled a face, “You’re right. It’s even worse than molecules.”

 

He chuckled, shaking his head at the angel, “I warned you not to try it…”

 

“I know, but now I’ve learned what kind of food you don’t like. So, it was worth it.”

 

That took Dean aback. That was weirdly sweet of Cas to say. He had never really doubted that his friend cared for him, maybe even in his own angelic way saw him as family, too. But Cas had never tried to take an active interest in what Dean did or didn’t like. It felt kind of intimate, not the kind of behavior between two regular friends. “Well, now you know, I hate black licorice. It goes in this order: I hate Lucifer, then black licorice, then the rest of the supernatural bastards out there.” 

 

Cas chuckled, “That’s… incredible. So, licorice is even worse than a Werepire?”

 

Dean let out a surprised laugh. It was the first time someone used one of his hybrid names without provocation. He was kind of glad it was Cas. “You remember that?”

 

“How could I forget?” Cas asked with a raised eyebrow before he ate a piece of potato. 

 

“Best husband ever,” He joked. But there was a weird pang of loss when he said it out loud. Maybe that awful sauce was giving him heartburn. He mentally shrugged it off, they’d grabbed TUMS at Target, so he should be okay.

 

Cas gave him a shy look and a quick smile, “I just remembered that you probably didn’t hear it the first time I said it, because you got into a fight with that Sheriff.”

 

Damn, he was cute.  _ Whoa, there, Winchester.  _ Dean just thought of his best friend as cute. That was not a normal response. Preaching a little mantra to himself internally, Dean tried to focus. It didn’t mean anything, he thought a lot of things were cute. It was perfectly normal to find his rugged, manly, dude friend cute, right? He decided it was time to change the subject, “So, if you could be human again, aside from food, what else would you want to try again? Or maybe for the first time?”

 

Cas chewed on a radish, obviously contemplating Dean’s question, “Sex was nice. But I have no comparison to how it would feel as an angel. So, I have no idea if it would be different.”

 

Dean practically choked on the piece of bread he was eating. He patted his chest and took a sip of the champagne to gather himself. “You, uh… You haven’t had sex since that reaper bitch?”

 

Cas gave Dean a worried but confused look before he nodded slowly, “Exactly.”

 

The thrill that coursed down his spine was definitely not a normal reaction. Dean nodded dumbly, starting to feel a little panicky. The images Cas’s little confession conjured were definitely not normal thoughts guys had about their other guy friends. He pushed the chair out from the table, darting upwards, throwing a soft, “I’ll be uh… I’ll be back…” at Cas before he went to the patio door and slipped outside, hoping the fresh air would get his thoughts under control.

 

Of course Cas followed him outside. His friend laid his hand on his shoulder, giving him a worried look as he stepped beside him, “Are you okay?”

 

No. Definitely not. Because presently, Dean was thinking of what that deep gravelly voice would sound like moaning his name. What those ice blue eyes would look like lust-blown. What those lips would look like wrapped around his –

 

Dean shook his head of his own dirty thoughts. Did pretending to be a couple with Cas make him gay for the guy all of a sudden? Finally, after another deep breath, he waved Cas’s concern off, “I’m fine, I was feeling a little dizzy. I think it was that sauce…”

 

Cas squinted his eyes at him and slowly shook his head, “What’s really going on? Did I say something that made you uncomfortable?”

 

That was the problem, it was the exact opposite. It freakin’ excited him. Dean was suddenly hit with an onslaught of realization. Damnit. He  _ was  _ attracted to his best friend.  _ Way to be a walking romcom cliché, Winchester.  _ “Nah, Cas. Don’t worry about it. I just needed some air.”

 

Cas blinked and squinted at the fading sunlight, “It’s nice out here.”

 

Dean nodded, it really was. The sun was slowly disappearing into the horizon, making the sky a wondrous blur of pinks and oranges. He was finally starting to get his breathing under control, and then he looked at Cas, who had moved to stare fondly at a bumblebee that was pollinating one of the many plants on their patio. Dean couldn’t help but smile. His friend really was cute and… and that was okay.

 

“Come on, let’s finish dinner then we can go on that walk…”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

The sun had already set, but the full moon was so bright that it enlightened the stone path through the beautiful garden. Cas felt at peace, a constant smile playing around his lips since they started walking through the garden together. They hadn’t exchanged any words, the only sound accompanying them was the chirping of crickets and cicadas. Cas glanced over at Dean, smiling at him when their eyes met before he looked away again. 

 

“You already look very relaxed,” Cas stated quietly. “This place must be working.”

 

Dean chuckled, “That or the champagne’s kicked in…”

 

Cas doubted that was the case since Dean had a very high tolerance, it would take much more alcohol than a few glasses of champagne for the hunter to feel any different. He nodded at the bench, “Do you want to sit down for a while?”

 

Dean nodded and made his way to the small wooden bench, just big enough for both of them. He glanced around at their surroundings and let out a sigh, “Sometimes I forget how pretty Kansas is…”

 

Cas leaned back against the backrest and looked up at the millions of stars, “There aren’t many opportunities in your life where you can just stop and enjoy the moment.”

 

“It’s amazing the shit you take for granted.”

 

“Like what?” Cas asked with a head tilt.

 

Dean leaned back, extending his arm out along the backrest behind Cas, “Shit, something as simple as listening to the annoying ass bugs. Or…” He squinted his eyes and pointed, “See that?” There were little flashes of white light in the distance periodically flickering on and off.

 

“Yes, fireflies… You don’t like them?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t like them, I mean, I did have a pretty bad experience with bugs once, but… It’s more to do with the fact that it’s easy to forget that there’s so much more to existence than just humans…” Dean appeared contemplative for a moment before shifting slightly to face Cas, “Do  _ we  _ seem like bugs to you guys?”

 

Cas chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he answered, “I can’t speak for the other angels, but I’ve never seen you like that. I think humans are extraordinary.” Cas leaned back against Dean’s arm behind him, feeling the warmth of his friend at his shoulder and the back of his neck. It felt nice, almost like a hug.

 

Dean quirked a brow, “Really? Extraordinary? Come on, dude. Most of us are jackasses…”

 

Cas shook his head, “There is a strength, a resilience in humanity. Whatever hardship you get confronted with, you always find a way to fight through it. And there is also so much potential for love and forgiveness. Angels aren’t like that, so extraordinary is an accurate description.”

 

“I guess that makes you an honorary human…” Dean smiled.

 

Cas gave Dean a surprised look before he smiled shyly, “Thank you. That’s very nice of you to say.”

 

Dean shrugged it off, “Just the truth, man.”

 

Cas scratched his neck, feeling a sudden warmth rising up to his face. He tried to distract himself with the beautiful night sky, pondering how much it had changed over the last billion years. A meteor was burning up in the Earth's atmosphere and Cas nudged Dean’s elbow to draw the man’s attention to it. 

 

He grinned, “Make a wish, Cas.”

 

Cas gave Dean a confused look, “Why?”

 

“Shooting star, you’re supposed to make a wish on them.” Dean clarified, although it wasn’t all that clarifying.

 

Cas guessed that was one of the many superstitions humans believed in and decided to humor Dean, “Why don’t you make a wish?”

 

“I already did,” He smiled.

 

Cas wondered what Dean had wished for, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Dean would have probably told him if he wanted to share the information. Cas only had one wish. He wanted Dean to be happy. Seeing how relaxed his friend seemed at that moment, enjoying their shared moment, his wish may have been partially fulfilled. Cas nodded, “Okay, I made a wish.”

 

Dean chuckled, scooting in a little closer to Cas, eyes still cast upward, “So, what did you wish for?”

 

Cas leaned into his friend, smiling at him, “Will you tell me your wish if I tell you mine?”

 

“Deal, so what did you wish for?”

 

Cas looked away from Dean for a moment, “For you to be happy.”

 

“Damn,” Dean laughed, ducking his head in embarrassment. “My wish was totally selfish…”

 

Cas chuckled, “Let me guess… it had something to do with pie.”

 

Dean let out another sharp bark of laughter, “No, although I’m rethinking my wish  _ now.”  _ He shook his head before he continued, “No, I wished that you find Kelly soon so you can… so you can come home and stay…” He purposely kept his gaze on the ground.

 

Cas squinted his eyes, “How is that a selfish wish?”

 

“Cuz I want you to stay home cuz I miss you, you’re always gone…” Dean kicked at a pebble beneath his feet.

 

Cas didn’t know what to say at first. Hearing those words made his heart beat faster and overwhelmed him with happiness. He didn’t really feel at home at the bunker, or that he even really belonged there in any way, but hearing Dean say those words… that he wanted him to be there…  _ Home… _

 

He inhaled sharply and looked down at the ground, before he bit his lip and and quietly confessed, “I’ve missed you, too.”

 

The smile he was rewarded with was breathtaking, it lit up Dean’s face. The man snaked his arm over Cas’s shoulder as he pulled him into a side-by-side hug. Chuckling, he asked, “So, you aren’t plannin’ on replacing me with Crowley?”

 

Cas shuddered at the thought, “Of course not, Dean.” He leaned into the hug, trying to prolong the moment of their closeness.

 

“Good, cuz I was starting to get jealous,” He smirked, eyes twinkling in stark contrast to the ink black of the Kansas night sky.

 

Cas couldn’t suppress a chuckle, “I don’t cheat on my husband.”

 

Dean let out a surprised laugh as he leaned his head against Cas’s shoulder, ‘You’re the best, Cas.”

 

Cas didn’t know why his heart stumbled again, but he did know that he thoroughly enjoyed being close to Dean like this. He wrapped his arm behind Dean’s back to pull him closer, leaning his head on top of his friend’s, enjoying such a rare moment of intimacy. He didn’t know what to say, afraid that any word could end this moment between them.

 

He knew his luck would eventually run out either way, when Dean pulled away, slapping his hand on Cas’s thigh as he moved to stand up, “Come on, it’s starting to get cold.”

 

Cas let out a deep sigh and nodded, feeling a strange sense of loss when Dean had pulled away. On their way to their room, Dean bumped into his shoulder playfully, smiling at him. Somehow that smile made everything better.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

After one of the best showers of his freakin’ life, Dean shrugged on a clean pair of boxer briefs and a clean shirt before crawling into the humongous bed. Shit, it was even better than his memory foam. He made a few appreciative noises before pulling the comforter up to his chest. That’s when he noticed Cas was sitting at the table, facing the bed, staring at nothing.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What do you mean? I’m doing nothing.” Cas answered slowly.

 

“Are you just gonna stay there all night?” Dean asked, feeling weirdly nervous for some reason.

 

“Where else should I stay? I don’t need to sleep.”

 

“You could watch TV? That’s gotta be a hell of a lot more interesting than me sawing logs…” He offered.

 

“I don’t want to disturb your sleep.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Dude, seriously, you can’t creep on me all night, if you aren’t gonna watch TV, then get in this bed with me and pretend you’re human for a minute…”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow, looking confused, “You want me… Are you sure?”

 

Dean whipped the covers over, offering the other side of the bed, “I’m pretty sure if I can share a shitty twin size bed with the sasquatch, we can share this monster. I’ll never fall asleep with you staring at me from the table…” The excuse was solid, but deep down, Dean knew that wasn’t the reason why he was inviting Cas to join him. It was weird, the way his heart thumped against his rib cage, equally nervous and excited at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Cas. He knew he’d never have the balls to make a move, but it would be nice to pretend, even if it was just for a weekend.

 

Cas scratched his neck when he slowly made his way over to the bed and toed off his shoes. He looked a little lost, as if he wasn’t sure what to do next. 

 

Dean chuckled fondly, “Take off the jeans, you can sleep in your boxers and shirt…”

 

Cas chewed on his lower lip again and Dean wondered when his friend had taken to such an obviously nervous habit. He slowly undid the button of his jeans and opened the zipper, his gaze lowered to the ground when he pushed the jeans past his hips. 

 

Dean swallowed dryly, unable to take his eyes away. Cas had no idea what he was doing, that he was basically giving him an inadvertent show. He was extremely grateful for the darkness of the room, hopefully it hid the coloring of his cheeks from the way they were heated.

 

When Cas had finally freed himself from the jeans, he climbed into the bed next to him, lying there ramrod still, looking anything but relaxed.

 

Dean leaned over to pull the covers up to Cas’s chest for him, “You can relax, Cas.”

 

“I am relaxed,” Cas stated quietly.

 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, you look it. Here, I promise I won’t attack you.” He placed a pillow between them and grinned, “See? A barrier.”

 

Cas frowned, “I’m not afraid of you attacking me, Dean. And even if you did, I’m sure a pillow would not hold you back.”

 

He took the challenge for what it was. Grabbing the pillow he smacked it into Cas’s face. Dean’s cheeks hurt from the grin on his face at the utterly bemused and surprised look on his friend’s face. “See? Pretty good weapon, huh?”

 

Cas swiftly grabbed the pillow on his side and smacked it at Dean’s head in retaliation before he could even react.

 

Dean shook his head, “Oh, that’s it…” He crawled up onto his knees and proceeded to pummel Cas with two pillows. His breath getting ragged from laughing so much.

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pushed him onto the bed, before he pinned Dean down by kneeling over him, snatching the pillows from his hand. 

 

Dean groaned against the weight, “Jesus, Cas. How much do you weigh?” He proceeded to struggle against the grip on his wrists, to no avail. He was stuck.

 

Cas looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and a serious look, “Attacking me with a pillow was a mistake. You should have known better.”

 

Dean quirked his brow, “What are you gonna do about it?” His tone teasing.

 

Cas smirked before he pulled Dean’s wrists together, holding them in one of his hands as he proceeded to clobber his friend with one of the pillows. 

 

Dean choked out a laugh in between mouthfuls of pillow before crying out, “Uncle! Uncle, dude!”

 

For a moment Cas stopped and gave Dean a confused look, before he continued to hit him with the pillow.

 

“Dude! It means I give up! I surrender! Whatever angels understand…” He managed to get out in between hits, turning his head to avoid full-face impact.

 

Cas stopped and squinted his eyes at him, “I think we should negotiate the terms of your surrender.”

 

Dean had to repress a shudder, the implication of what Cas said combined with the deep gravelly sound of his voice was doing things to him. If he wasn’t sure he was attracted to his best friend before, he sure as hell knew he was now. He nodded slightly, trying to not feel embarrassed by how breathy his voice sounded, “You have all the cards…”

 

“I know,” Cas smirked. “Make me an offer.”

 

Damn. Dean knew what he wanted to offer, but he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for that. Not to mention, Cas definitely wasn’t into him like that. He decided to go with something a little safer, “I could give you a massage?”

 

Cas seemed to think about it. He squinted his eyes, “I’m getting one tomorrow.”

 

Shit, how could he forget? They both were going to get a swedish massage tomorrow and one that would probably be way better than anything he could give his friend. Dean pursed his lips as he thought about what else he could offer to help Cas relax, when it hit him, “How about I draw you a bath?” 

 

“And?” Cas asked with a grin.

 

Dean’s breath hitched, he felt weirdly exposed in that moment, “Can you hear my thoughts, dude?”

 

Cas tilted his head, “No. Only when you pray to me. Why?”

 

He let out a sigh of relief, he wasn’t sure how he would have explained all of his dirty thoughts about an angel to said angel. Dean shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. So, uh… What more do you want?”

 

Cas huffed out a breath, “I hadn’t thought that far ahead. I had hoped you would make a suggestion and I would just take it.”

 

Dean quelled away the thoughts that comment conjured, willing little Dean to remain at ease. He might be able to get away with the dirty thoughts not being discovered, but if he got a damn hard-on, that might be a little more difficult to explain. Cas’s face was so fucking close. Cheeks tinted pink with exertion, a small smile tugging at his lips. If Dean leaned up, their lips would be touching, and wasn’t that just the most goddamn tempting thing? Dean took a deep breath and offered the only thing he could think of, “I could give you the lube I brought, let you have some self-care, put in my earbuds so I won’t hear you?”

 

What Cas didn’t know was if he took Dean up on his offer, he had no intention of tuning the sounds out.

 

Cas squinted his eyes and gave Dean a confused look, “Is that another one of your references?”

 

Dean chuckled, “More like a euphemism. You need to relax, I’m offering you privacy so you can uh… take care of little Cas, get yourself nice and relaxed…”

 

“Little Cas…” Cas slowly repeated, still looking confused before his eyebrows shot to his hairline, “Oh, you’re talking about masturbating.”

 

Nodding, he tried to will away the reaction he was having to Cas saying the word masturbate. “How’s that sound? I’ll draw you a nice, hot bath and give you some privacy?”

 

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’ve never done that before.”

 

Dean scrunched his brow, “How is that possible?”

 

Cas did a little half shrug, “I just never saw a reason to try it.”

 

That baffled Dean. He knew angels were weird and didn’t have the same requirements humans did, but considering the guy got a boner watching porn that one time, he just assumed that sexual urges were one of the exceptions. “Never had the urge?”

 

“I have felt aroused a few times… but I just decided to suppress it,” Cas explained slowly.

 

“Do…” Dean hesitated, he was going into dangerous territory, but couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Do you know how?”

 

Cas did the thing where he rubbed the back of his neck and Dean didn’t need to hear his friend’s next words to have an answer to his question, “I’m not sure.”

 

The sound of the blood pumping through his veins was disorienting Dean. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew it was wrong, but he had apparently lost complete control of his mouth, “I could show you?” 

 

Cas swallowed and stared at him, mouth slightly agape, “Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

 

_ How was this real life?  _ Dean shook his head adamantly, “Not… not at all, does it make you uncomfortable?”

 

Cas answered with a breathy, “No.”

 

The sound that emitted from his friend’s mouth, a cross between a pant and a growl, went straight to his cock. Heat starting to consume him, from the implications, from their proximity, Cas still pressed over him, keeping his wrists above his head. Dean almost had to wonder if he was dreaming. “O… okay. Uh, wanna let me up?”

 

Cas licked over his own lips and tentatively let go of Dean’s wrists, caressing over the sensitive skin of his forearm in the process. His eyes looked a bit hooded when he climbed off of Dean, kneeling next to him on the bed with a shy expression on his face.

 

Dean moved to sit up, unsure of what to do with his hands, so he settled for fidgeting with the casing of one of the many pillows. It had been years since he’d fooled around with another guy. Shit, at least a decade. “Uh… Wanna do it here or in the uh… the bathroom?”

 

“You still owe me a bath,” Cas stated with a shy smile.

 

Dean nodded mutely and stood up from the bed. He held his hand out for Cas to take, to follow him to the bathroom.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas had no idea how it had come to this. The tension between them since their walk in the garden together had been palpable. He had never believed that Dean would offer something so intimate to him, but now that he had, he really wanted to go through with it. Although he was feeling nervous, he was also incredibly excited. He knew Dean had a lot of sexual experience and he couldn’t think of someone better to teach him about it. 

 

But there was also this other side. The itching at his mind that reminded him of the fact that he was doing this with  _ Dean,  _ his best friend and most important person in his life; and maybe that might be the reason for his excitement. 

 

He wouldn’t feel this way, heart racing and breathing fading into shallow gasps, with just any other person.

 

Dean sat on the edge of the tub as it began to fill with hot water, occasionally swiping his hands through it to test the temperature. When he turned off the water he turned on the jets and started to pour some soap in the water, creating an abundance of bubbles. He stood up, “Get in…” His voice was low and commanding.

 

Cas shrugged off his t-shirt in a swift motion, quickly followed by his boxershorts before he lowered himself into the tub with a contented sigh. The water felt great and he smiled up at Dean, “Are you getting in, too?”

 

Dean swallowed nervously before giving a slight nod, “Uh… yeah.” He caught how the man’s hands trembled at the hem of his boxer briefs, sliding them down before shrugging off his shirt. He let out a deep breath and slid into the tub, opposite side of Cas.

 

“It feels good, right?” Cas asked with a warm smile, hoping to get Dean to relax. He was starting to worry, even though Dean said he wasn’t, that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

 

Dean let out a sigh, seemingly starting to relax, “These jets are almost better than magic fingers…”

 

“I wish we could take this tub with us to the bunker,” Cas grinned, watching how Dean practically melted against the edge of the tub.

 

“What, your mojo isn’t capable of theft?” Dean teased, before dunking his head under the water, to come up a moment later, shaking his hair out, a beautiful grin on his face.

 

Cas splashed some water into Dean’s face, “Capable maybe, but it wouldn’t be very nice of me.”

 

He decided to follow Dean’s example and dipped his head under water, running his hand through his wet, dripping hair when he sat up again. 

 

Dean chuckled, “Your hair actually looks tame for once…”

 

Cas rubbed his hands through it a few times, trying to mess it up again, “Better?”

 

Dean moved forward, immediately invading his space, carding his hand through his hair and ruffling it even further. He drew back and assessed his work, before moving back to his corner of the tub with an appreciative smile on his face, “It is now…”

 

Cas’s heart was still beating fast from that strangely intimate moment. He wanted the closeness back, so he stretched out his hand for Dean to take. “Come back?” He asked shyly.

 

Dean seemed taken aback, but waded across and accepted his hand. He seemed nervous, a little unsure of himself, but managed to give him a small smile. As he further invaded Cas’s space, Dean never let go of his hand, green eyes flickering over his face in what appeared to be appreciation. “Heya, Cas,” He breathed out.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas responded automatically, a smile tugging at his lips. He pulled at Dean’s hand so his friend would sit next to him. His heart made a sudden jump when he could feel Dean’s body touching his.

 

Dean slid his arm along the edge of the tub behind Cas, sinking into the water a little more, leaning his head back, “You sure you don’t wanna steal this tub?”

 

Cas leaned back against Dean’s arm and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying how close they were, “I try to stay strong in my principles, but it isn’t easy in this case.”

 

He could feel Dean’s hot breath against his ear, the man must have pressed in closer to him. His voice was breathy and low as he whispered, “Come on, Cas. You know you wanna…”

 

Cas’s breath hitched and suddenly all of his thoughts weren’t about the tub anymore. There were things he wanted to do, wanted to experience, and they had nothing to do with stealing the bathtub. He swallowed dryly and gave Dean a questioning look, surprised by how close Dean’s face was to his, “Where would we even put it?”

 

Dean’s eyes flicked to his lips before slowly making their gaze upward to meet Cas’s. “My room?” He offered, a slight smirk turning his lips upwards.

 

Cas licked over his own lips, noticing how Dean watched the movement. He wondered if Dean wanted to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to misinterpret the situation. His voice sounded breathy and lower than usual, “I’m not sure it would fit in there.”

 

Dean’s grin became predatory, “We could make it fit…”

 

Cas swallowed again before he squinted his eyes at Dean, “Are we still talking about the bath tub?”

 

As the man curled in a little closer to him, the hand behind him made its way to Cas’s hair, twisting into the locks as Dean breathed out, “What do you think?”

 

“I hope not,” Cas breathed out before he snaked his arm between Dean’s back and the wall to pulled him closer.

 

With his free hand, Dean traced Cas’s lip with his thumb, “What  _ are  _ you hopin’ for?”

 

One of Cas’s oldest questions about life was answered in that moment. He had always wondered if it was possible to think nothing. The moment Dean had touched Cas’s lips, his mind had become completely empty. 

 

He couldn’t move, he felt trapped by Dean’s eyes like a deer in headlights. He knew Dean had asked something, but it was impossible to formulate any coherent thought. 

 

Dean snapped his fingers in front of his face, “Cas? Earth to Cas?”

 

“Yes, I’m still here… um…” He swallowed, “I apologize, what was your question?”

 

Dean chuckled, before pressing close, lips grazing against his earlobe, his voice an octave lower than usual as he whispered, “I wanna know what you are hopin’ for…”

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a shuddered breath. He wrapped his fingers around Dean’s hand, caressing over the back of it with his thumb, “More of this?”

 

His comment was met with a mischievous grin, as Dean purposely licked over his lips, “More of what, Cas?”

 

Cas leaned over towards his ear, nudging the side of his face with nose, “Touching…” He swallowed again, trying to sound more confident than he was feeling, “Being close.”

 

Dean gently raked his nails of his free hand from Cas’s sternum up to the hollow of his throat, eyes never straying from their fixed focus on his lips. “Like that?” He asked, voice slightly wavering.

 

Cas nodded slowly, his fingers drawing random patterns on Dean’s forearm, “Is… Is it okay if I touch you, too?” 

 

Met with a muted nod, Dean let out a shaky exhale.

 

Cas slid his fingers up Dean’s arm, before trailing them over his shoulder and chest, circling his tattoo. He nervously bit his lower lip when he touched Dean’s face, his thumb rubbing over Dean’s lips, like Dean had done to Cas a few moments before. 

 

Cas felt overwhelmed with excitement. Touching Dean like this, was like discovering a whole new side of his friend. And Dean was letting him see it, reacting to Cas’s tentative touches with a mirrored expression of excitement. Cas gave Dean a shy smile, “This feels really good.” 

 

Dean let out a soft groan, eyes shut against all of the sensations. He moved his arm from behind Cas, and in one swift, smooth move, pulled Cas onto his lap, fingers gripped firmly at his hips. At the new angle, he had a couple of inches on the hunter, looking down into pupils so dilated, it was almost reminiscent of the time Dean had become a demon. When their erections touched, they shared a harmonic groan. Dean’s hands never strayed from his hips, looking up he asked, “Is… is this okay?”

 

Cas nodded quickly, “More than okay. Are you okay with this, too?”

 

Dean chuckled, a slightly fragmented sound as he tried to calm down his breathing, “Wouldn’t be a very good husband if I wasn’t…”

 

Cas’s heart did that fluttery thing again when Dean said he was his husband. Of course he knew it was just a joke and… He stopped his thoughts right there. Did he want a romantic relationship with Dean? When the thought made his heart stumble again, he knew his answer.

 

Dean gently dragged his nails down Cas’s left thigh, a soft and steady motion as he took a deep breath, “Still want me to show you how to…” He trailed off, whether intentionally or because he couldn’t bring himself to finish the question, Cas couldn’t be certain.

 

With the new realization about his romantic interest in Dean, he wasn’t quite sure if it was really a good idea, but a more prominent part of him, the part that was feeling aroused and overwhelmed with excitement, wanted nothing more than to go through with it, “Yes, please.”

 

A shaky nod and soft smile, Dean’s trailing hand started to crawl up his thigh, over his abdomen, then moving lower and lower, before finally reaching home. A firm grip on his erection, he gently yet purposefully started to stroke Cas. “Li… like this…” Dean let out a shaky breath, “Wanna give it a try?” The man’s voice cracked.

 

Cas nodded slowly before he slid his hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s erection. 

 

Eliciting a guttural moan from the lips of his friend, he was mesmerized by the way Dean’s eyes slammed shut at the unexpected contact. He breathed out an ardent, “Cas.” It came out more like a prayer.

 

Cas leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Dean’s. He wished he could kiss him, but knew that would be crossing a line they hadn’t talked about. He stroked up and down Dean’s erection, enjoying the velvety hot sensation against his palm. “Is this correct?” He breathed out, moaning when Dean stroked Cas’s length a bit harder.

 

Dean bucked up slightly, hindered by Cas still straddling his legs, “Fuck… Ye… yeah, Cas, you can grip tighter…”

 

Cas did exactly what Dean told him, amazed that seeing Dean like this and knowing that he was doing this to Dean was almost more arousing than Dean’s grip on his erection. He felt heat accumulating in his groin, every muscle was tensing and he knew he was already very close. He hoped he could suppress his orgasm a little while longer. He didn’t want to stop seeing Dean like this.

 

Dean added a twisting motion to his strokes, squeezing his finger and thumb in an O shape over the head of his sex, which sent a thrill of arousal through his veins. Cas gasped and pressed his face between Dean’s shoulder and neck, his lips touching the skin there. He pressed out a breathy, “Dean...” between his moans, which sounded like a plea for more. He just wasn’t sure what the “more” was.

 

“Fuck, I'm gonna come…” Dean panted, his grip faltering slightly.

 

Dean’s words tipped over his last ounce of resistance. Cas gasped Dean’s name, his teeth scraping over Dean’s shoulder when his orgasm struck.

 

He felt Dean stiffen as his release followed, body shuddering as Cas pumped him through his orgasm. Cas let his face stay hidden against Dean’s shoulder for a while longer, trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control. 

 

Dean’s hand found its way back to his hair, tenderly caressing the nape of his neck. He let out a breathy chuckle, “See? What I tell ya’? Way better than suppressing the urge right?”

 

Cas had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying out loud what he was thinking. He knew this had felt as good as it did, because it had been with Dean. If he had done this by himself, it wouldn’t have come anywhere near as close. Instead, he took in a shuddered breath and steeled himself for the realization that this had probably been a one time thing and now it was over. He leaned back to look at Dean, a smile masking how he really felt, “That was amazing.”

 

Dean nodded and gave him a smile in return, “So, what's the verdict? Angel sex just as good as human sex?”

 

Cas squinted his eyes thoughtfully. It had felt so much better than what he had done with April. “Better.” He smiled, “But I’m not sure if that is related to being an angel or human.”

 

Dean tilted his head, amusement etched into his features, “What made it better?”

 

Cas gave him a shy look, “You.”

 

He seemed taken aback, smile unsure now, but still kind. Dean chuckled as he changed the subject, “Feel more relaxed now?”

 

Cas hoped he hadn’t made Dean uncomfortable by being honest, he decided to take a page from Dean’s book and went along with the change of topic, “Yes, thank you.”

 

He felt reluctant to leave his position on top of Dean, loving how close they still were. But he knew this had the potential of getting awkward, possibly overstaying the welcoming touch. He chewed on his lip and slowly slid off of Dean’s lap, sitting next to him again, “I shouldn’t make you suffer my weight any longer.”

 

Dean chuckled, “You’re lighter in the water.”

 

Cas gave Dean a warm smile, their gaze lingering on each other, the air heavy with unspoken words. “Do you want to go to bed?” Cas asked quietly.

 

He nodded, moving to stand up, “Probably should, before we both turn into raisins.” Dean ruffled a hand through his hair before holding it out to Cas to take, “Come on.”

 

Cas wasn’t sure how prolonged contact with water would turn them into raisins, but he didn’t comment on it. He just took Dean’s hand with a smile and let his friend help him out of the tub. Dean grabbed one of the towels from the rack, before wrapping it around Cas’s neck, rubbing it up into his hair to dry him off. 

 

When he pulled the towel down, the man chuckled as he looked at his hair, “Now there’s the Cas we know and love…”  

 

Cas squinted his eyes, “Is my hair really that bad?”

 

Dean grinned, chucking his chin, “Nah.”

 

Cas couldn’t sense that Dean was lying, so he clearly meant it. He did a little half shrug, “Not everybody can have perfect hair...” Cas looked up at the ceiling, “Like Sam.”

 

Dean let out a bark of laughter, “If Sam is your comparison for perfect hair, we need to have an intervention…”

 

Cas tilted his head, “Dean. Sam has perfect hair.” He didn’t really think that, especially when he recalled the first time he had seen Sam right after the man had just woken up. Sam had looked like a scarecrow. But he was loving the playful banter with Dean as he continued to towel himself dry.

 

Dean groaned, “That’s it, I’m shaving the kid’s head when we get back…”

 

Cas pulled his t-shirt over his head and grinned, “How will you even be able to reach his head?” 

 

“Big talk from a guy who’s shorter than me…” He challenged.

 

“Only my vessel and it’s just a few inches,” Cas murmured as he pulled up his underwear.

 

“Hey, man, you’d be surprised just how important a couple of inches are…” Dean winked, tone suggestive as he pulled up his own boxer briefs.

 

“You have a confusing habit of using ambiguous phrasing.”

 

Dean laughed. “Dick size, Cas. I’m talking about dick size.”

 

Cas nodded, “Thank you for clearing that up for me. I’ll have to take your word for it.”

 

“Well…” Dean smirked, “If it makes you feel any better, you don’t have anything to be worried about…” Before Cas could respond, the man ducked out of the bathroom with a wink.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean woke up the following morning, wrapped around a warm, solid form. It took his sleep addled brain a few moments to realize what was going on. He was in a giant king sized bed, at a couples spa retreat, presently entangled with his best friend. After they jerked each other off in the jacuzzi tub the night prior. Dean had to repress the groan threatening to escape.

 

He couldn’t blame a spell, some sort of supernatural influence. He couldn’t blame booze. Hell, he couldn’t even really blame being caught up in some sort of emotionally driven moment. Dean jerked his best friend off in a fucking tub, and it was one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

 

It was one thing to find Cas attractive, but to act on it, to take advantage of the angel’s naivety; it was pretty despicable. Thankfully, Cas wasn’t pissed, in fact, he seemed to have enjoyed it, so he had that on his side. Dean shook his head of his thoughts and leaned up, looking at the peaceful face of his best friend. It looked like he was sleeping, but angels don’t sleep. He wondered if Cas was maybe faking it.

 

“Cas? You sleepin’?”

 

Cas made a humming noise that sounded like an affirmation. His friend shuffled on the bed and hid his face in Dean’s elbow.

 

Dean chuckled, “I've gotta take a leak, kind of need my body back…” He couldn't keep the fondness out of his tone. He never would have pegged the angel as a cuddler.

 

Cas made a muffled noise of protest and wrapped his arms around Dean to keep him from  getting up.

 

“Cas, come on…” He half heartedly pushed, not really annoyed. His bladder be damned if the angel really didn’t want to let him go. 

 

Cas sighed in defeat, his voice sounded like he had gargled with rocks, “Be quick.”

 

“Yes, sir,” He teased as he untangled himself from his best friend. After he blindly made his way to and from the bathroom, Dean crawled back into the bed, unsure if he should cuddle back up to Cas, who appeared to be asleep again. 

 

They were crossing a lot of lines, but in that moment, he found he couldn't give a damn. He scooted closer to Cas and wrapped his arm over his friend’s torso.

 

Cas rolled onto his side, pressing his face against Dean’s throat. His arm slid over Dean’s chest, palm resting on his way too quick beating heart.

 

The urge to kiss Cas in that moment was overwhelming, but while they'd crossed many lines, that was one that he couldn't bring himself to do. That would make everything real and Dean wasn't ready for that. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready for that. Instead, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and just stayed like that.

 

Cas’s breathing evened out after a while before the fingers on Dean’s chest started to caress him softly, tracing patterns on his skin.

 

Dean hummed, the sensations were rather soothing and pleasant. He chuckled into his friend’s hair, “What are you drawing?”

 

Cas’s movement stopped for a moment, before resuming without hesitation. His voice sounded muffled and rough, “Enochian sigil of protection. I wasn’t aware before you asked. Do you want me to stop?”

 

That was weirdly touching. How had he never realized just how sweet Cas was before? Dean shook his head, “Nah, it feels nice…”

 

He could feel Cas’s lips turning up in a quick smile against his throat, before he drew a circle across Dean’s chest, his fingers touching Dean’s nipples for a second. 

 

He let out a gasp, the unexpected touch causing an intense tingling sensation to flow through his bloodstream. Dean bit his lip to will the pleasure away, lest it find its way to his dick. 

 

Cas started to write something on his chest, mumbling, “This is your name in Enochian.”

 

Dean found himself fascinated by his friend’s ministrations, feeling his own name traced into his skin in another language felt weirdly intimate. He chuckled as he traced Cas’s name on the angel’s arm, “This is yours in English…”

 

Cas hummed sleepily and nuzzled his nose against him, before he wrote something else under Dean’s name, “These are the words for protection and shelter…” His fingers slid down over his sternum and stopped at his stomach, where Cas continued to write, “And this is my name in Enochian, for being your guardian, watching over you.”

 

Dean couldn’t quell the soft gasp that fell from his lips, the feather light touches no longer ticklish, instead causing the most invigorating and exciting tremors to course through his body. “Yo… Your name is longer in Enochian…” He breathed out as Cas continued to draw patterns into his skin.

 

Cas shook his head slightly, his hair tickling Dean’s chin, “No, it’s the same amount of symbols. See? That’s the ‘L’,” He drew something like a ‘C’ very slowly on Dean’s skin. “And this is the ‘E’ and the ‘I’...” He continued to draw the symbols bigger and more slowly, leaving a tingly sensation on Dean’s skin. “And this is the ‘T’, ‘S’, ‘A’ and ‘C’.” The ‘C’ felt like he was drawing the number thirteen.  

 

Dean chuckled, wondering if the angel even realized what he was doing, “You tryin’ to brand me again, Cas?”

 

“What do you mean?” He asked slowly as he laid his palm flat on Dean’s chest. 

 

Grabbing Cas’s hand, he then moved it to his left shoulder, “Don’t you remember?”

 

Cas squeezed his shoulder, “You’re referring to the handprint... that hadn’t been intentional.”

 

“So, you weren’t calling dibs?” Dean smirked.

 

Cas chuckled lowly, “As if that would have worked.”

 

He felt weirdly brave in that moment, not sure where or why he had the urge to ask, “If it did?”

 

Cas nudged his nose against Dean’s throat again, “Then you would have been mine.”

 

Damn, did he want that to be true. As that realization struck, Dean suddenly felt a little suffocated. Like he wasn’t able to get enough air to his lungs. He didn’t understand what was happening between them, it was exciting and terrifying all at once.  _ Shit, the hell was he thinking?  _ This was Cas. His best friend. A freakin’ angel of the lord. Dean losing himself in happy-sappy-romantic-relationship-potential-land was not helping either of them.

 

“I think I need some coffee,” He made as an excuse, slowly prying himself from the angel’s grip, “If I make a pot, would you like some?” Dean tried to ignore the look on his friend’s face as he pulled away.

 

“Yes, I like coffee,” Cas mumbled quietly, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, making it even messier than it was before.

 

Dean fought the urge to rake his fingers through the soft locks, and moved to sit up, before finally standing up. “I’ll make coffee, then we can order breakfast before our massages, okay?”

 

“Okay... Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asked carefully, his expression worried.

 

_ Nope. Pretty sure I have a freakin’ crush on my best friend and that’s fucking with my head. _ He thought bitterly. Forcing one of his charming smiles, Dean shook his head, “Just a little groggy, nothin’ caffeine won’t fix…”

 

Cas’s expression was clearly showing how little he believed Dean’s statement, but thankfully his friend wasn’t commenting on the lie. He just sat up on the bed and nodded, “Did you sleep well?”

 

Dean genuinely smiled then, letting out a soft chuckle, “Yeah, despite waking up with an angelic leech attached…”

 

Cas gave him a pointed look, “Says the hunter-octopus...”

 

“Remind me to never show you any Hentai…”

 

“You mean the movies on your laptop that you labelled under, ‘Dean’s private fun time’?”

 

Dean folded his arms over his chest, “Did you violate my privacy, Cas?” He tried to sound stern, but was unable to mask his amusement.

 

“No... Yes... Maybe?” Cas offered, squinting his eyes at Dean.

 

He shook his head, feeling a wave of fondness for the stupidly endearing creature looking at him like a puppy caught pissing on the rug. “Damnit, Cas. Now you’re no longer innocent and naive. You’ve been tainted…” He teased.

 

“I’m sorry?” Cas suggested with a questioning look.

 

Dean scrunched his nose as he shook his head, “Liar.”

 

Cas shrugged, “You humans have so many rules, like apologizing for things when you aren’t feeling sorry. I thought I had to.”

 

At that Dean laughed, “You’ve learned well, Padawan.”

 

“Thank you, Dean. I’m trying my best,” He climbed out of the bed, nearly tripping over the sheets that were tangled around his foot. 

 

Dean dove and caught him, steadying him on his feet. He chuckled, “Whoa there, Clumsy.”

 

Cas sighed and leaned his forehead against his shoulder, “I still feel uncoordinated because I let myself fall asleep.”

 

“It’s alright, I got you.” Dean proceeded to bodily lift Cas, draping him over his shoulder as he carried him to the kitchenette area, ignoring the angel’s cries of protest. When he finally dropped Cas back on the ground, he was met with the most adorable annoyed pout he’d ever seen. “What?” Dean asked, voice laced with feigned innocence.

 

“Didn’t you complain yesterday that I was too heavy?”

 

He smirked, “I was hoping I’d get you to feel bad and let me go…”

 

Cas raised an eyebrow, “You have to do a lot more than that to make me feel empathetic. Criticizing my weight doesn’t work.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I still think you’re pretty no matter how much weight you gain…” Dean teased.

 

“The same goes for you,” Cas responded dryly, giving Dean’s belly a pointed look. 

 

Dean huffed out a surprised laugh before he shrugged, “Hey, just more to love.”

 

Cas mirrored his surprised look and nodded, “You’re right. And more to nibble on for a werepire, very considerate of you.”

 

Dean shoved at Cas, “Dick.” He moved to the coffee machine.  _ Keurig, nice.  _ He called a soft, “Why don’t you grab the room service menu and we’ll figure out what to order?” Over his shoulder.

 

Cas looked around, remaining on his stool in the kitchenette counter, and waved his hand lazily. A second later he studied the menu that had been mojo’d to his hand. “You can choose between sweet breakfast, healthy breakfast, and…” Cas squinted his eyes as he studied the content of the menu, “And a breakfast with things you love to eat.”

 

Dean quirked his brow, “You get three guesses and the first two don’t count…”

 

Cas scratched his chin, “That’s tough… What would you eat… Oh, I know!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Ha-ha, Cas. Be nice or I’ll give you decaf…”

 

Cas’s eyes widened in shock, “You would do that to me?”

 

After the Keurig beeped on the completion of the second cup of coffee, he poured some creamer and a couple of spoonfuls of sugar in his and Cas’s cups. He turned to face the angel and handed him his mug, “You think I’d poke that beast? Hell, no.” He leaned in close to peer over his friend’s shoulder. “Dude, bacon gravy! This place is amazing.”

 

“I want the breakfast with the fruits,” Cas mumbled when Dean took the menu from his hand.

 

“That’s it, you’re not allowed to spend time with Sam anymore…”

 

Cas took a sip from his coffee with an appreciative hum, “Sam will be heartbroken.”

 

“Sammy will just have to find his own angel…” Dean joked, before moving over to the room phone to call in their order. 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

After the swedish massages, which Dean had enthusiastically liked, while Cas felt indifferent; they finally got ready for their picnic. Linda had brought them a picnic blanket, a basket full of nice food, and provided a lengthy explanation about the best places nearby they could choose from. 

 

They decided to take the south trail to a little fish pond that was surrounded by a wild flowers meadow and a lovely forest. Cas carried the basket and Dean the blanket as they walked down the path, enjoying the warm sunrays and quietness of the nature surrounding them. 

 

It took half an hour to arrive at the pond, thirty minutes of Cas being excited about the first picnic of his life. “Where is the best place for us to sit?”

 

Dean looked around, noticing a flatter area just underneath one of the trees. He pointed, “There…” As he headed over, unfolded the blanket, and laid it out on the ground.

 

Cas was glad that Dean was obviously experienced with picnics, choosing such a perfect place for their blanket. He sat down on it with a smile, pulling the food out of the basket to distribute it on the blanket. 

 

He smiled when he looked around in the direction of the forest and then to the meadow, wondering how long it would take for the first ants to appear. Dean opened the bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass, giving him a warm smile when Cas took it and their fingers brushed, “Thank you, Dean.”

 

He grinned, “Here’s to relaxation.” Dean tapped his flute against Cas’s.

 

Cas smiled and nodded, still feeling more excited than relaxed. He squinted his eyes at the grass. He was sure the bread would be the first thing to get taken from the blanket. Or maybe the grapes.

 

Dean leaned forward and grabbed one of the grapes, plucking it off of the vine and tossing it into his mouth. “Damn, Cas, they’re perfect. Try one…”

 

Cas contemplated Dean’s offer. Surely, even if they ate a few grapes, there would still be enough left for the ants. He plucked one for himself and ate it, now even more assured the grapes would be stolen first. He went back to staring at the grass again.

 

Dean grabbed the baguette and pulled a piece off before grabbing a piece of roast beef and some cheese. Having made a makeshift sandwich, he hummed in appreciation around the food in his mouth. After a moment, he tapped Cas on the shoulder, “What are you staring at?”

 

Cas looked up at Dean, “How long does it usually take before the ants come?”

 

Dean started laughing, punching his arm good naturedly, a grin crinkling his eyes upward. Cas had no idea what Dean was so amused about, “Why are you laughing?”

 

Dean appeared to sober at that, he shook his head, “You’re serious?”

 

Cas was confused about Dean’s question, “Of course. It’s not a real picnic if there aren’t any ants stealing the food from the blanket.”

 

Dean’s facial expression was a combination of sadness and fondness, a soft smile on his lips, “Aww, Cas, buddy. You know that only happens in cartoons, right?”

 

“What?” Cas asked slowly, “No, that can’t be true. Why are you saying that?”

 

He wiped his hands off on his shirt and moved to kneel beside Cas, “It’s just… That doesn’t happen in real life…”

 

“They won’t come and carry the food away?” Cas had never felt more disappointed in his life.

 

Dean shook his head, then immediately turned to the basket. He rifled through it and made a pleased noise, before grabbing something. He stood up, “Wait here…” 

 

Cas watched as his friend disappeared a little ways into the forest. He noticed about twenty feet away Dean kneeling down and dropping something on the ground. He proceeded to keep sprinkling whatever was in his hand on the ground as he made his way back to the blanket. When he reached the blanket, Cas noticed that he was holding a bunch of sugar packets.

 

Cas looked up at Dean in confusion. His friend just smiled and pointed at the small pile of sugar he left on the blanket, “Watch…”

 

Cas laid down on his stomach, arms folded under his chin as he proceeded to watch the small pile of sugar. For a while nothing happened. A little spider ran over his hand, but nothing else. But then suddenly he spotted a black ant running over their blanket towards the pile of sugar. He slowly sat up on his knees, watching in awe how the ant grabbed a sugar crystal and proceeded to carry it away, “Look, Dean! Look!”

 

Dean smiled, leaning over Cas he pointed out further, “Do you see it?” He asked and that’s when he noticed a thin line of black moving in unison towards their blanket.

 

It was a line of ants and they were all coming to their blanket, coming to steal their food.

 

Dean chuckled, “I mean, they won’t make off with a loaf of bread or a pie, but at least it’s something?”

 

Cas looked up at Dean with a happy smile before he wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him. He pulled Dean down before pressing his face into his shoulder, “Thank you so much. This is the best picnic I could have hoped for.”

 

Dean carded his hand in Cas’s hair, “You’re welcome.”

 

Cas squeezed Dean’s shoulder before he leaned back and continued to watch the trail of ants. It was incredibly relaxing to watch them, how organized they were and efficient. They reminded him a lot of back home, warming his heart with a feeling of nostalgia, when he was still a part of Heaven. 

 

He picked up a piece of bread, ripping some crumbs from it and giving it to the ants. One of them took a crumb directly from his finger, a piece that was three times the size of its body, and carried it away like it was nothing.

 

Their picnic was incredible. He looked up at Dean and caught him watching him, a fond smile on his face. Dean had done this for him, just to make him happy, and in that moment Cas realized he has never loved anything more than he loved Dean.

 

“I’m glad the first picnic of my life is with you.”

 

Dean’s smile grew bigger, brighter. “Couldn’t let my husband down now, could I?”

 

Cas felt heat rising in his face, “You’re the best husband one could hope for.”

 

“You say that now, wait ‘til I leave too many dishes in the sink…” He teased.

 

“If that is your only flaw, I can live with it,” Cas smiled, wishing that it was true. That Dean really did want him like that. That he liked him more than just a friend, or a brother.

 

Dean’s cheeks were a lovely pink tint as he ducked his head, choosing to focus on the contents of the picnic basket instead of responding. He pulled out another bottle of champagne, popped the cork, and took a swig straight from the bottle. He then held it out to Cas.

 

Cas took it, his fingers touching Dean’s as he tried to prolong the contact, rubbing his fingers over his in a deliberate motion. He never broke eye contact with his friend when he took a sip from the bottle, licking an errant drop from his lips before he gave the bottle back to Dean.

 

Dean stared kind of dumbly at him for a moment, seemingly making a decision. He carefully placed the bottle back in the basket before basically tackling Cas to the ground, pinning him down. Before Cas could ask what was happening, suddenly Dean’s lips were pressed against his own and the words of Hester echoed in his head.  _ When Castiel first laid a hand on you he was lost. _

 

Cas swore his veins were throbbing as Dean pressed him into the ground, lips demanding and coaxing, as his tongue tapped, pleading for entrance. Cas succumbed and when Dean dove in, he couldn’t hear anything above the blood pumping so intensely to his heart, the tiny organ beating hard against his rib cage. He inhaled Dean’s scent, his hunger, his passion, his shaving cream. It was intoxicating. Despite how close they were, all he could think was he needed to be closer.  _ Closer closer closer. _

 

Cas wrapped his hands around Dean’s back, sliding them down to the hem of his shirt, slipping them under it. Dean’s skin felt heated and soft, he trailed his fingers up his spine as far as the shirt would allow. He wanted to feel Dean against his skin, even more so when his arousal spiked as Dean rocked his hips against Cas’s. He could feel Dean’s erection through his jeans, rubbing against him and causing the most incredible wave of heat and sparks to course through his body.

 

Cas gasped, pulling at the hem of Dean’s shirt, hoping his friend would get the message.

 

Dean drew back for a moment, pupils blacked out and lips kiss red, before shucking his shirt off and tossing it over the basket. Tugging at Cas's t-shirt, he quickly mimicked the man's action. Dean pressed forward, draping himself over Cas until they were face to face. 

 

He seemed torn for a moment, as though he wanted to say something but then decided against it. Closing the remaining distance between them, Cas swore he felt an electrical spark when their lips touched again.

 

Cas felt braver in that moment, instantly licking into Dean’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to taste and feel his friend’s tongue against his. His hands were still tentative though, ghosting over Dean’s bare chest, exploring the skin. 

 

He let them fall to the waistband of Dean’s jeans, before he palmed Dean’s erection over the fabric and started to caress it.

 

Dean groaned, “Cas…” 

 

Cas fumbled at the button of Dean’s jeans before he leaned back and gave him a questioning look, “Is this okay?”

 

Dean inhaled slowly, “More than okay but uh… Maybe we should take this back to the room?” He looked earnest, and debauched, and thoroughly beautiful.

 

Cas looked around before he faced Dean again, “There is no one around within a seven mile radius, if that is your concern.”

 

Dean chuckled, “We could fuck in the middle of a busy street for all I care but, uh… The lube is back in the room.”

 

For a moment Cas tried to remember where he had seen the purple bottle yesterday, but since he wasn’t sure about its exact location, he couldn’t just will it to them. He nodded, “We should go back now.”

 

Dean grinned, pressing into him, sketching a hot trail with his tongue from Cas’s throat to behind his ear. “Thought you wanted to watch the ants,” He teased before nipping at his earlobe playfully.

 

“I've seen them. They're incredible," Cas breathed out with a gasp. "But now I really want to have sex with you. Please."

 

A low chuckle reverberated against his ear, “Since you asked so nicely…”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

They’d completed the trek back to the room, casting surreptitious and shy glances at each other in between smiles. Dean had to chuckle to himself, it was pretty damn gay and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He lost control when Cas looked at him like he created the world and hadn’t regretted a moment since.

 

It was kind of weird, the way he felt about Cas, it wasn’t really anything new, he’d just never realized exactly what it meant. Shit, it wasn’t like Dean had a lot of healthy male friendships on which to base it on, how the hell was he to know that not all dudes have random bouts of attraction to their other dude friends? 

 

It was a bizarre and exciting realization though. Dean Winchester had feelings for Castiel, angel of the lord, and probably had done for many, many years. It’s kind of amazing the shit you miss or end up not being able to see when you’re constantly being tapped to save the freakin’ world. 

 

When they reached the room, dropping the picnic stuff off on the table, Dean suddenly became overwhelmed with nervousness. He cracked his knuckles, fidgeting with his fingers, unsure of how to proceed. Should he tackle Cas to the bed like he did outside? That had been in the heat of the moment and didn’t seem fitting considering they were now shyly glancing at each other. Should he get naked? Should he start making out with Cas on the table? Dean shook his head at himself and laughed. At the bemused look Cas gave him, he decided to be honest, “I kind of don’t know how to proceed…”

 

Cas walked up to him, invading his personal space like he always did, “Kiss me?”

 

“That I can do…” Dean grinned as he stepped closer. Eyes darting to slightly parted lips, waiting like a question, like a plea. Cas’s lips were perfect, softness laced with a bite of the champagne they shared earlier. He had to repress a groan when pliant and softness became firm, as Cas’s hands gripped tightly around the back of his shirt, pressing upward to connect with more fervor, more determination. He had no idea who taught the angel to kiss, but he owed that person a goddamn gift basket.

 

Dean started walking Cas back towards the bed, their lips never parting as the trek was slightly shaky, occasionally bumping into furniture. When Cas’s legs were stopped by the frame of the bed, Dean drew back. He almost let out a wistful sigh at the beauty that he was met with. Said perfect lips were darker, slightly swollen from use. Dean lifted his hand to Cas’s chin, gently caressing the angel’s bottom lip with his thumb. When his eyes trailed upward, suddenly lost in an actual damn ocean of blues and greens, he smiled. “Think I’m dreaming? I think I might be dreaming…” He teased, although there was always going to be that voice of doubt in the back of his mind considering the life he’s led.

 

Cas grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it over his head. “I assure you, you’re very much awake,“ Cas growled before he kissed Dean again, his hands trailing over Dean’s chest.

 

“Impatient,” He chastised before he snaked his hand into the angel’s hair, gently tugging to pull Cas’s head back, exposing his throat. Dean latched onto the pulse point and sucked the soft skin between his teeth, leaving a small bruise in the shape of his lips on the angel’s throat. He gently pushed Cas back, causing him to fall onto the bed, moving to straddle the angel’s hips. Dean grabbed Cas by the wrists, pinning his hands above his head, leaning over him, breath ghosting over his lips.

 

“What do want, Cas?” He purred, grinding his hips against the angel’s, eliciting another growl.

 

Cas’s breathing was ragged, the blue of his eyes was hardly visible anymore. Cas nipped at his lips, “You. I want… I want to feel you... inside me. Please.”

 

“Fuck…” He panted. Hearing Cas talk like that, it was exciting, and filthy, and utterly perfect. Dean released his wrists, and sat up to grab the hem of Cas’s shirt, pulling it up and off of him. He grinned at the way it messed his hair up even further. Dean leaned over, “Don’t ever change your hair…” He ordered as he moved to stand up. Time to take his damn pants off, enjoying the way Cas was staring at him.

 

“See somethin’ you like?” Dean smirked as he pulled the jeans off and stood up again, thumbs hooked in at the hem of his underwear.

 

Cas nodded with a smile, “I see a lot I like.” 

 

Dean loved the sharp gasp that escaped his friend’s lips when he slid his boxer briefs off. He proceeded to approach the angel, movements predatory, as he slipped between his legs, hands at the waistband of Cas’s jeans. “Less clothes, more naked…” Dean growled as he started to shimmy Cas out of his fabric prison. 

 

Dean let out an impressed snort as he looked down, “Really, Cas? Commando?”

 

“Less clothing to remove?” Cas carefully explained his logic, before he pulled Dean down onto him and into a deep kiss.

 

Dean sucked Cas’s bottom lip into his mouth, gently teasing at it with his tongue. Nuzzling into the starting of stubble on the angel’s chin, he whispered, “Were you expecting things to go further?”

 

Cas shook his head, licking into Dean’s mouth without holding back, before he let his head fall back on the sheets. He looked so much younger with his messed up hair and the shy smile on his face, “Hoping, maybe… Is that okay?”

 

Dean returned the smile, “Thank fuck, I was really starting to worry I was taking advantage of you or something…”

 

Cas looked surprised for a moment, but then he shook his head with a smile, “You’re not. I want this… very much.”

 

That dumbfounded him a little. What the hell could someone as amazing as Cas ever see in a broken and tainted orphan? Well, former orphan… “How?” Dean was unable to keep the amazement out of his voice.

 

Cas tilted his head, obviously confused about Dean’s question, “What do you mean?”

 

“Dude, I've been a demon. I just… I can't imagine why you would want me…” Then it dawned on him, “Oh, this is only physical isn't it?” He tried to not feel disappointed by that. He wasn't opposed to a purely physical relationship with the angel, but his heart felt a little heavier at the thought.

 

Cas slowly shook his head, "I have no idea what you being a demon for a short period of time has to do with anything, but I... if you're interested... I would be happy if this would be more than just a purely physical thing..." Cas chewed his lower lip, when he looked up at Dean, his eyes speaking of his insecurity and anxiety.

 

Dean let out a sigh of relief, “Good.” He proceeded to resume his exploration of Cas's body, tongue guiding him down every line and hollow. Licking a gentle circle around one of Cas's nipples, he pulled at the bud gently with his teeth, smiling against his skin at the soft hiss exhaled above him. 

 

Dean raked his short fingernails over the angel’s torso, tracing Cas's tattoo. He drew back, looking for the bottle of lube, feeling a little frustrated he hadn't grabbed it beforehand. The damn thing was still in his duffel bag. “I'll be right back…” 

 

Cas pulled him down for a quick, open mouthed kiss, “Be quick.”

 

Dean grinned, nodding his affirmation. He made it back to the bed in record time, grateful for his habit of putting items in the exact same spot every time. He sidled up alongside Cas, cupping his face gently, “Have you ever been with a guy?”

 

Cas shook his head, “You know my entire sexual history.”

 

The thrill of being Cas's first was exhilarating. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “If it's too much, or you feel you aren't ready, we can stop, okay?”

 

"Your concern is unnecessary. I may not have much experience, but I know what I want. And I want this. I want you, Dean," Cas breathed out, leaving quick kisses on Dean's chin and at the corner of his mouth. 

 

Dean chuckled, “Have you met me? Concern is pretty much a Winchester trait…” He teased. 

 

Cas rocked his hips upwards, his erection pressing against his bare thigh  “What can I do to make you stop worrying?”

 

“Lobotomy?” He offered, teasing Cas’s skin with feather light touches, the pads of his fingers ghosting over heated skin. Trailing lower and lower, but never quite reaching home.

 

Suddenly Cas turned them around on the bed, hovering over Dean with a hooded gaze, “I may try something a little less drastic.” 

 

Cas trailed kisses down Dean’s body when he braced his weight on his elbows to get a better look at what the angel was doing. Because he couldn’t imagine he was about to do the things Dean’s mind automatically conjured when Cas made his way down his body with his lips. 

 

He gasped in surprise when he realized his error. Without any hesitation Cas licked a wet stripe over Dean’s erection before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked it into his mouth. In that moment Dean thought he was going to die, because this was all too much. Seeing Cas like this, the sensations his tongue and lips were evoking... How was this so sinful, perfect, and incredible all at the same time?

 

When Cas was able to take him all the way in, Dean swore he was seeing stars. Apparently the angel had no gag reflex and he had to refrain from bucking up, fucking into that sinful mouth. Firm grasp on his hips, Cas started bobbing in a rhythmic regression before swallowing him down, over and over, and Dean was not going to last. He tapped his lover’s head gently, gasping out, “Cas, if you don’t want this over before it starts… you’re uh… you’re gonna have to stop…” 

 

Cas reluctantly let go of him, not without leaving one last quick kiss on the head of Dean’s cock. “Dean, please...” Cas breathed out, “I want you.” 

 

He bit hip lip to quell the reaction those words were causing. Dean sat up, pulling Cas close before reversing their positions. Body flushed with anticipation and excitement, he couldn’t help but stare for a few moments. Cas was fucking beautiful like that. Grabbing the bottle, he moved to sit up in between the angel’s legs. Squeezing the lube onto his digits, Dean couldn’t stop the way his hand trembled slightly as he teased a small amount at Cas’s entrance. 

 

“I’ve gotta stretch you, Cas…” He croaked out, voice cracking like he was a prepubescent kid. 

 

Cas moaned, closing his eyes for a moment before he gave Dean a pleading look, "Please."

 

Dean nodded, before finally slowly sinking a finger into the tightness, the heat. Cas squirmed a little, and Dean rubbed soothing circles on his thigh with his free hand, “Try to relax, I won’t move until you tell me, okay?”

 

Cas exhaled a deep breath and Dean could feel him relaxing around his finger. Dean looked up at Cas with a warm smile when his friend intertwined his fingers with his free hand. “I’m okay, Dean,” He breathed out.

 

Slowly, gently, he pressed in deeper, drawing out, repeating the motion, turning his hand slightly in a twisting motion as he worked his lover open. Cas was letting out soft little whimpers and Dean had never heard anything hotter in his entire life. When he got the second finger inside, the gasp that echoed in the quiet of their room was almost deafening. Cas arched up into the sensation, a silent plea to keep going. It wasn’t long before, pliant and urgent, he was able to slip another digit inside.

 

Cas had never been with another man and had never masturbated before. Dean smirked as he pushed in deeper and hooked his fingers up towards Cas’s naval, tapping the tiny gland with his index and middle fingers. Cas’s knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. His friend groaned something that sounded suspiciously like the word, “Fuck!”

 

“Is that a request?” Dean teased as he tapped Cas’s prostate again.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Cas gasped. “Dean… this feels so good.”

 

“It’s about to feel a hell of a lot better…” Dean breathed out, slowly extracting his fingers.

 

Cas made a noise of protest, lifting his hips to chase Dean’s fingers.

 

Dean felt a surge of affection for his friend in that moment. He was done teasing and waiting. Grabbing the condom package, he ripped it open with his teeth and bit back a groan as he slid it onto his aching cock. With a little more lube, Dean moved to position himself over Cas, head pushing at the rim of his lover. Despite spending the last ten minutes working him open, he was still impossibly tight. When he finally pushed past the ring of muscle, Dean let out a shaky exhale, having to refrain from slamming in. Thankful for the reduced sensation the condom was providing him, otherwise he might have came from that alone.

 

Dean slowly pushed in further and deeper until finally he was sheathed to the hilt. Still and steady over Cas, letting out deep breaths, trying to keep the blood flow to his brain while allowing the angel to adjust to the length of him.

 

“How you doin’, Cas?” He breathed out, refusing to move until he was given permission.

 

Cas chuckled lowly, smiling between ragged breathing, “This feels incredible, Dean.”

 

Pressing down, he captured Cas’s lips in a kiss, encasing the angel’s head in his arms. He started moving, still slow, but a more ardent pace. Swallowing down Cas’s moans as he continued to roll his hips into him, angling himself to meet Cas as he arched upwards. Dean had never felt so light-headed and powerful at the same time in his life. The tightness, the heat, even through the latex; combined with the whimpering echoing against his lips was practically carnal.

 

Dean started to quicken his pace, but not too rough, he wasn’t a damn sadist. Cas’s fingernails were leaving indentations in his biceps, as the soft whimpers grew louder, longer. There was no way he was going to last. It wasn’t going to happen. Lips still pressed against Cas’s, Dean slipped his hand between them, taking his lover in hand, stroking him in rhythm to his thrusts. 

 

The Earth seemed to tilt on its axis as Cas cried out his name, clenching tight as he came over Dean’s hand. His fate was sealed, Dean panted a soft, “Cas…” as time seemed to slow, as he lost himself to unadulterated pleasure. The last few pulses of his orgasm wracked his hips and Dean collapsed bonelessly against Cas, pressing soft kisses to the parts of his face he could reach without moving his head.

 

Cas turned his head to face him, a content and happy expression on his face. One that Dean had never seen before. His eyes sparkled with something Dean wasn’t brave enough to name, before Cas touched Dean’s cheek and drew him in a tender kiss, “I don’t want to assume things… but I hope we can do this again.”

 

Dean chuckled, still a little breathless, “Can you give me at least five minutes to recoup?” 

 

Cas mirrored his chuckle, “You can have six.”

 

Dean carded his hand through Cas’s hair, deciding to actually be serious, “Assume, don’t assume, but I…” He wasn’t sure how to word what he wanted to say, so he let his tongue talk without consulting his brain, “I like this, Cas. I like you. My life is a fucking mess, but yours isn’t much better, so I figure we could be a fucking mess together?”  _ Damnit, Winchester, you ineloquent bastard. _

 

It didn't matter though, because Cas gave him the most radiant smile. Cas didn't always get his references, but he understood him perfectly when it really mattered. He nodded, "Yes. That would make me very happy."

 

Dean chuckled, and then suddenly something dawned on him. He groaned as he pressed his head into Cas’s neck, “Shit, you aren’t going to be happy with me for long…”

 

He could feel Cas’s fingers carding through his hair, “Why? What happened?”

 

Dean sighed, slowly extricating himself from Cas, sliding to his side, in order to look him in the face, but without the possibility of being flung across the room. “Claire crashed your truck…”

 

Cas’s eyes widened, “Is she okay? When did that happen?”

 

“Yes, yeah, she’s fine. Just a dumbass who was texting and driving. Uh… It happened yesterday. That’s uh… kind of why we’re here. I promised to distract you for the weekend while the body shop fixed it…”

 

For a moment Cas just looked at him blankly before his gaze fell down on the sheets, “Does that mean everything we did here was just to distract me?”

 

Dean held onto Cas’s hand, “God, no! Shit, Cas, the spa weekend was the distraction, that’s uh… that’s why I’m telling you now. I told that kid I’m honest with people I’m dating and… uh… Yeah.” He ducked his head, feeling weirdly naked saying it like that. 

 

Cas looked relieved by Dean’s words, before he gave him a shy smile, “Okay… um… does that mean we’re a real couple now?”

 

“Damn…” Dean breathed out with that realization, “Yeah, I guess it does…” Tracing over Cas’s tattoo as a distraction, he pressed on, “You aren’t gonna kill her, right? Cuz she might come after me for breaking the promise I made to her…”

 

“Of course not. She will confess the destruction of my car of her own free will when we’re back. You’ll see,” Cas smiled knowingly. “Also, I feel way too happy about this trip to be mad at her deception. If she hadn’t done it, I would have never been able to kiss you.”

 

Dean felt relieved. Happy and relieved, “Guess we kind of owe her, huh?’

 

“I promise I will go easy on her when she tells me,” Cas stated as he traced the pattern of Dean’s tattoo with soft touches.

 

“I dunno, Cas… She’s pretty crafty, I can’t imagine you’ll get her to outright confess considering everything she pulled to keep you distracted for a couple days…”

 

“You’ll see,” Was the last thing Cas said before he pushed Dean into the sheets and kissed him.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas let his gaze wander over his truck that was parked in front of the bunker, looking as good as new. Claire gave him a quick smile, rocking back and forth on her toes, as she cleared her throat, “You look happy.”

 

Cas exchanged a quick smile with Dean before turning back to address her, “I am. This was a wonderful weekend, all thanks to you. I’m so proud of the person you have become, Claire.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement, although his smile was clearly confused. Claire pursed her lips and continued rocking back and forth on her toes, “S’okay. The trip was more something for old people anyway. I probably would have been bored. Glad you had fun though.”

 

Cas laid his hand on Claire’s shoulder, “Yes, we did. And you were right about being a responsible grown-up and taking good care of my car while I was gone. Did you wash it? It somehow looks cleaner than before.”

 

Claire made a half shrug and murmured, “Yeah, no big deal.”

 

“Since you’ve grown up into such a reliable adult, I’m thinking I can lend you my car more often. I must confess I was worried about you having my car for the whole weekend, but now I see that I was wrong and you were right,” Cas stated with a serious tone in his voice.

 

Claire looked at the floor. Dean was watching her with a smirk, the man had interviewed so many suspects in his life that it was likely he could see when someone was breaking down. In his mind he was already counting the seconds.

 

“I crashed your car, okay?” She finally confessed. Less than twenty seconds, he had to refrain from smirking. Claire fidgeted with her hands as she continued, “I’m so sorry, it was a stupid accident, and I’ve learned my lesson. I’m sorry for lying to you!”

 

Cas smiled, “I forgive you.”

 

Claire squinted her eyes at him, “You knew.”

 

“Yes, the tail light was broken when I gave you the car and now it’s fixed.”

 

“So, you’re not mad?” Claire asked carefully.

 

“I’m glad that you weren’t hurt. That’s the important thing.”

 

“So, will you let me borrow your car again next weekend?”

 

“No,” Cas stated before Dean nudged his elbow and gave him a pointed look. Cas sighed in defeat, “Okay, fine.”

 

Claire gave Dean a surprised look, “How did you do that?”

 

“I’m a wizard…” Dean stated dryly.

 

“That’s amazing. I will call you the great Hasselhoff from now on,” Claire declared mockingly before she gave Cas a wide eyed look, “Would you let me have the truck now?”

 

“But we just got back from our weekend. Where do you even want to go?” Cas asked, feeling slightly disappointed that Claire already wanted to leave them.

 

“To a concert. Come on, Cas. Please. I bet you want to spend some more time alone with Dean, right?”

 

Dean waved his hands, “Whoa, don’t drag me into this…”

 

Cas exchanged a quick look with Dean. It wasn’t like Claire didn’t have a good point. The rest of the weekend had been lovely, but he did still want to spend more time alone with Dean. 

 

Regardless, the thought of giving Claire the truck left him feeling tense. Just the thought of it made it feel as though all of the relaxation from their weekend was leaving his body. What if she got into another accident? What if this time she got hurt?

 

Suddenly he was enveloped in Dean’s arms, the man rubbing soothing circles over his back, “Relax, Sunshine… It’s not the end of the world if she leaves for a concert…”

 

He didn’t know how Dean was doing it. Just with his touch and murmured words he was able to calm Cas’s worried mind. Reluctantly pulling away from Dean, he addressed Claire, “Okay, but drive carefully.”

 

Cas knew that Claire wouldn’t learn to be responsible if he didn’t give her the chance. Also, he had promised Dean he’d go easy on her.

 

Claire startled him with a triumphant, “Yes!” before she pulled Cas into a quick hug and headed to the truck. 

 

Cas gave Dean a pained look, “Are you sure that was a good idea?”

 

Dean smiled, “She’s a good kid, Cas. So, let her  _ be  _ a kid. It’s not really something either of us got to do...”

 

“You may have to distract me as long as she’s gone…” Cas let the sentence purposefully dangle with innuendo.

 

Dean’s lips turned up in a half-smirk, brow mirroring the quirk as he pulled Cas closer with one hand, the other cupping his cheek, “Ever heard of Netflix and Chill?”

 

Cas leaned forward and kissed him. He drew back, hand cupping the man’s face, “I had something even more distracting in mind.” 

 

Dean chuckled, “Oh, then you’ll definitely want to Netflix and Chill…”

 

Cas tilted his head in confusion, wondering why Dean was still wanting to watch TV with him.

 

He rolled his eyes, “Sex, Cas. Netflix and Chill is code for sex.” 

 

“Why didn’t you just say so? We’re wasting time talking when we could be naked in your bed.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand with an annoyed huff and proceeded to drag him towards the bunker entrance. 

 

Dean halted him before flipping their positions, walking Cas backwards against the door. When Cas looked up at him, eyes wide in confusion and excitement, Dean leaned forward, a predatory grin etched into his features. “Be nice, or I’ll have to get the Enochian handcuffs…”

 

**THE END**


End file.
